Witches Before Wizards/Plot
Luz wakes up bright and cheerful, happy to see that she is still on the Boiling Isles and it was not a dream. She is looking forward to her first day as a witch's apprentice. She finds a closet full of what she claims to be witch clothes. She waits for Eda, who had just woken up. Luz is eager to get started on learning magic and getting her own staff, but Eda at the moment is focused on having her morning cup of apple blood first. She explains to Luz that becoming a witch takes time and they are awarded their staffs from school. Since Luz is under Eda's teaching, she will be taking a different approach: She will have to work for her staff. Eda gives Luz a sack of potions to sell to the local of Bonesborough. She advises her to be careful while she is in town, as she has many competitors who would go to great lengths to put her out of business. To make sure she does not get lost or eaten, she sends King to accompany her. While in town, Luz understands that she is the only human on the Boiling Isles, and starts to believe that there is a special reason for it. However, she learns first hand that there is nothing special about life on the Isles. Everyone lives in despair. Before heading home, they have one more package to deliver, which happens to be at a huge fantasy castle home to a wizard named Adegast. He invites them for tea and scons. Luz tells Adegast that she is Eda's apprentice, and starts to express her honest feelings about it. When she first came to the isles she thought she was meant for something special, but instead all she does is chores while everyone on the Isles screams at her or tries to eat her. Adegast sympathies with Luz, and offers her to embark on a noble quest, which she accepts without hesitation. He gives her a map and tells her of a prophecy of a young girl who would claim the Celestial Staff and free the Isles from an ancient evil. A staff that can only be welded as the "Chosen One". When Luz returns to the Owl House with the map and what Adegast had predicted, both Eda and King laugh. They tell her that everything he had told her was all nonsense and the map he gave her was a fake. This burns Luz, so Eda and King give some time alone to process everything. However, when she puts the map in the light, words appear reading "The chosen one, the path will only appear to the worthy". This encourages her to believe what Adegast said was true and chooses to head out on this quest. Meanwhile, Eda asks King about Adegast and suspects something sketchy about him. When she goes to check on Luz, she finds her missing. According to Hooty, she went to the forest towards Bones Borrow. While Luz is on her "mythical" quest, seeing enchanted lands and making new mystical friends along the way, Eda and King head back to Adegast's castle, which happens to be abandoned and in ruins. The even find many copies of the map Luz was given. All this gives Eda a bad feeling. They follow Luz's trail to the enchanted lands she passed through, which happened to be all ruined wastelands. They find a puppet who gives them a hint that Luz is walking into a trap, and they want Eda to follow her. Meanwhile, Luz is at the end of her quest and claims that Celestial Staff, fulfilling the assumed prophecy as the Chosen One. Suddenly, everything around her dissolves and a strange tentacle creature appears with the Wizard and all her friends she had made on each tentacle. It turns out the whole thing as an illusion and the creature was a demon Puppeteer who specializes in scamming and manipulates people. He also happens to be one of Eda's competitors in the potions' business and has been using Luz to lure her into a trap. Eda and King arrive to her rescue, but quickly get captured while the Puppeteer sends her back into her fantast. She almost gives in, but snaps out of it and frees Eda and King. Together, they defeat the Puppeteer and his puppets. Afterwards, Luz is left feeling confused. She has mixed thoughts of quitting the apprenticeship and disappointed of how the Boiling Isles is not the fantasy world she had always imagined. To cheer her up, Eda takes Luz on a mystery flight to her Staff. She shows her a spectacular view of the Bones on the Isles. Eda and King tell Luz that from up close the Boils can be slimy, very stinky and gross, but looked from a different perspective it is beautiful. Luz asks Eda how she knew that wizard was lying. All she can say is instead of waiting for a prophecy to make her special, the best is to choose for herself. Category:A to Z Category:W Category:Plots Category:Episode Plots Category:Season 1